


Fight fire with fire

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 4 - Визуал высокого рейтинга





	Fight fire with fire




End file.
